Guppies R' We
by Porter Bailey
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Baldwin go baby shopping, and have a "friendly" conversation.


Authors Note: This was a fan story for Cartuneslover16. Enjoy!

"How about this one?" Twilight asked as she held up yet another onsie.

"Eh, it's too pink." Baldwin groaned.

"This one?" She held up another. This one had a peace sign on it.

"Still too pink!"

"Too pink? Baldy, you're having GIRLS! Their clothes HAVE to be pink!" Twi rolled her eyes.

"Why can't they be blue?" He whined.

"Baldwin! We've been over this! In about a month's time you will give birth to four beautiful baby girls and you must treat them as such! So please humor me, and PICK OUT SOME GIRLS CLOTHES!"

"But I wanted a boy…" Baldwin continued to whine.

"I know, but sometimes we have to make do with the cards we're dealt. And, you've been dealt…baby girls." Twilight concluded.

"I'm aware of this fact…" He sighed.

"So, you could be a little…happier." She suggested, trying to smile her best. Twilight Sparkle nuzzled her head under Baldwin's arm.

" Oh alright…" He sighed.

"Great! Now perk up and let's find something you actually like."

Twilight and Baldwin then began pushing through another rack in what seemed to be one of the largest baby supply stores ever. After a moment, Baldwin plucked a onsie from the rack he seemed to like. He looked at it closer and grinned.

"Hey, Twi," he held up the clothing so the pony could see, "it's got a unicorn on it."

"Ugh." Twilight said in disgust.

"What? I thought you'd like it!"

"I hate unicorn stereotypes! Blech!" The pony spat.

"I thought you'd like it…at least it's not pink…" He muttered about the purple onsie.

"Well, it's not my favorite, but your kids have to wear it." Twilight sighed.

"True…"

"But, what if I picked out one with a seahorse on it? You hate seahorse stereotypes!"

"Touché. No unicorn onsie. " Baldwin sighed sadly, putting the piece of clothing back on the rack.

"Oh, Baldy, if you like it you can get it. I don't really care that much…" Twi rolled her eyes.

"But you do care!"

"Maybe…a little. But, I can get over it. You have the right to clothe your daughters however you see fit!"

"I do care about your opinion."

"If you care about my opinion, you won't buy those PJ's!" Twilight demanded.

"Fine, I won't!" Baldwin cried.

"Fine!" Twi screeched in his face.

"FINE!"

"Excuse me," a store employee interjected with a bright, creepy grin, "are we having some parent issues here?"

"SHUT UP!" The quarreling duo cried in unison.

The female fish backed off quickly. They could tell she was tempted to call security.

"I'm sorry…" Twilight sighed, blowing a hair out of her eyes. In vain.

"Let me…get that…" Baldwin said. However, his hand was blocked by her oxygen helmet.

"Thanks for trying." She said, blowing at it again.

"So," he asked, "you were saying?"

"…I was up all night studying this stupid spell, and…I still don't know it. I'm just so tired; when I'm tired, I'm cranky." Twi sighed.

"Twi, I'm a teacher. Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"Well, I thought you were busy! It was a week night."

"Actually, I was busy, but not in the way you think…" Baldwin said, gently caressing his stomach.

"Oh my gosh. Did something happen with the babies?" Twilight's eyes widened.

"Huh? No, no, Twi. I went to a Lamaze class." Baldwin almost chuckled.

"Oh! Phew, good, good. How'd that go?" She sighed.

"Bad…"

"Only guy there?" Twilight gave a small grin.

"Not that. It's just…afterwards, that night, I couldn't sleep. I was worried…about them." He sighed, staring at his bump.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Baldy. I should've gone to the class with you."

"But, you were busy."

"I know." Twilight said, almost guiltily.

"Can we get out of here? All this baby stuff is freaking me out." Baldwin said after a moment.

"It IS a little much," Twi cringed. "Anyway, I gotta' put these clothes back. Meet you outside in five?"

"Sure, but hurry up; your oxygen's gonna' run out soon."

Mr. Baldwin sat on a slightly uncomfortable bench outside of Guppies R' We. He wondered slightly if it was only uncomfortable because of the horrid back pain he had. He knew being pregnant with quads was taking quite a toll on his body. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved all 4 of the little girls that lived inside him. But, he also knew that the thought of being a parent made him anxious.

The fry stirred within. Baldwin smiled and tenderly rubbed his bump.

'I want to hold you all so badly.' He thought with a frown.

"Are they moving?" A voice suddenly asked.

A startled Baldwin looked up to see Twilight Sparkle grinning at him.

"Um, yeah. A bit. Do you want to feel?"

"OF COURSE! I mean…yeah, sure." Twi inched over to sit next to him.

After a few minutes of hesitating, Twilight lay her hoof on his stomach. Almost instantly, she felt one of the fry push back.

"Woah!" The unicorn cried out, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Baldwin chuckled.

"So, do they do that all the time?"

"Unfortunately. They like to do it when I'm trying to sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about that. No wonder you look tired." Twi commented.

"It's because I am."

"Are you…nervous?"

"I must admit, I am a little." He sighed, rubbing his stomach.

"Baldy, you'll be a good dad. Really." She said.

"I hope I'll have better parenting skills than teaching skills."

"Well, anytime you need a babysitter, I'm your pony."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. Do you have any names yet?"

"You'd think with four girls, I'd have names already. But, I don't. I might as well just flip to a random page in the name book and pick the first four names I see." Baldwin laughed.

"Well, you could, ahem, name one Twilight." She muttered with a wink.

"Heh, heh…no."

"Well, might I try bribing you to think otherwise?"

"You can try."

Twilight grinned and set down a Guppies R We shopping bag next to him. Baldwin wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

"I figured it was about time I got you a gift. Since you didn't want a baby shower…" Twilight giggled.

Baldwin curiously reached in and fished out a small, purple onsie. It had a unicorn on it.

"You didn't." He smiled at his daughter-like figure.

"I did. There's four of them; one for each. I thought you'd like matching PJ's for your girls."

"That's…really sweet of you, Twi…" He mumbled, staring sweetly at the gift.

"Well, you're welcome, Baldy."

"I'm still not naming one of them after you." He commented with a grin.

"Whatever." Twilight shrugged.

"So Sparkles," Baldwin said, "can I ask you something?"

"Sparkles? That's a new one. But, anyway, shoot." She scoffed.

"Do YOU think we seem like a couple?" He raised an eyebrow.

Twilight pondered the sudden question for a moment. She looked at Mr. B closely for a moment, and asked herself if she had any romantic feelings for the seahorse at all.

"Nah." She finally said.


End file.
